leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG062
}} Disguise Da Limit (Japanese: シダケタウン！ポケモンコンテスト！！ Town! Pokémon Contest!!) is the 62nd episode of the , and the 336th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 5, 2004 and in the United States on December 11, 2004. Blurb Timmy (aka "Phantom") arrives late to register for the Pokémon Contest, because his mother gave him lots of homework to do. His father let him go, and confronts the mother when she comes to check on Timmy. Jessie is competing under an alias in the Contest, and her Dustox takes the lead in the first round. May's Skitty fails to do a Blizzard attack, losing points and putting May behind. May still progresses to the second round. In the second round May quickly dispatches her opponent, while Phantom beats Jessie in a tough battle. Jessie's disguise is blown off, and after losing she decides to try to steal Phantom's Dusclops instead. Pikachu sends them flying with Thunderbolt, also ripping off Timmy's mask. Meanwhile, Timmy's father talks to his wife and brings up the fact that she only hates Pokémon because her parents took her beloved Poochyena away from her when she was a child. She relents and decides to cheer Timmy on at the Contest. May and Timmy face off in the final round, and Skitty isn't doing so well until May instructs it to use Assist. Skitty quickly catches up and beats Dusclops. Timmy's mother encourages him to continue competing. Plot The Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest is about to begin and once again is nervous. This is the first time she will be entering with . Out in the lobby, is worried because Timmy is soon going to be too late to register for the competition, but thankfully he shows up just in time. Hiding nearby, makes fun of Timmy for being late, since even they were able to register on time. Jessie continues to be confident that she and her will win. It later turns out that Timmy's mother was forcing him to do a lot of homework. Thankfully his father, Tommy Grimm, helped him to sneak away to the Contest Hall. At home, Timmy's mother finds him gone, and Tommy openly states that he left to compete in the Verdanturf Contest. The Appeals Round begins with Jessie in disguise, earning some good opening points with her . Dustox uses , , and together with impressive effect, earning high points from the Contest Judges. Following a and a , May takes the stage with . Unfortunately their opening move, , fails, so May tries to make up for it with Skitty using to juggle. This works relatively well. Next is Timmy in his Phantom disguise with . Dusclops uses and together to dazzle the judges and earn a high score. When the results are announced, it is revealed that May, Timmy, Jessie, and a Coordinator by the name of Stefano have advanced to the Contest Battles. Meanwhile, Mrs. Grimm and Tommy are on their way to the Contest Hall, with Mrs. Grimm enraged that her husband would let Timmy go to a Pokémon Contest. Tommy defends his actions, saying it's what Timmy loves to do. Mrs. Grimm says are a waste of time, but Tommy reminds her of her own involvement with Pokémon when she was Timmy's age. Back at the Contest Hall, the second round starts with versus Stefano and his , who loses in a matter of seconds. Jessie and Timmy then face off just as Timmy's parents arrive at the Contest Hall. Jessie's Dustox opens with a , which Dusclops counters with . Dustox tries a with much greater effect. Dustox uses Psybeam again, but this time Dusclops stops it with , causing an explosion which exposes Jessie's disguise. The judges determine that Timmy is the winner of the battle, so Team Rocket tries to steal Dusclops. easily stops this with a , sending Team Rocket blasting off again. The explosion caused by the Thunderbolt causes Timmy's Phantom mask to come off, and Timmy suddenly notices that his parents are there. Much to Timmy's surprise, Mrs. Grimm apologizes and walks off. Later, Tommy explains that when Mrs. Grimm was Tommy's age, she loved Pokémon too, but she was expected to take over her parents' business, so "childish" things such as her were taken away. Her parents forbade any further contact with Pokémon. Mrs. Grimm thought that if Timmy wasn't allowed to play with any Pokémon, then he wouldn't have his heart broken like hers was. Tommy encourages his son to make the most of this chance he has in the Contest, and the final round begins. Timmy's Dusclops starts off with a , hitting . Skitty tries a Double Slap, but as a attack, it doesn't affect the Dusclops. Dusclops uses another Focus Punch, but this time Skitty successfully counters with Double Slap, sending the Focus Punch back. Dusclops next uses Will-O-Wisp in combination with Psychic to further damage Skitty. Skitty tries a attack, but Dusclops counters with . tries a , but the move fails again. Dusclops uses another Hyper Beam to damage Skitty again. Meaning to end the battle, Dusclops uses one more Hyper Beam, but May refuses to give up, this time having Skitty use . The Assist creates a which perfectly defends against the Hyper Beam. This defense evens out the score between the two contestants. Dusclops tries again to end the battle, this time with Focus Punch, but Skitty counters with Assist again, creating a to stop the move. On the sidelines, Timmy's mother is back and now encourages Timmy to win. Timmy now has enough confidence to battle without his Phantom mask. Giving it his all, Timmy has Dusclops use . Skitty again counters with Assist, producing an that stops Dusclops' attack. With another Assist, Skitty attacks with , but Dusclops stops it with Psychic. Dusclops again uses Hyper Beam. May decides to have absolute faith in her Skitty, and tells it to try Blizzard again. This time it works, and ends the battle with Dusclops, making May the winner of the Pokémon Contest. Mrs. Grimm decides to allow Timmy to continue entering Pokémon Contests as long as he does not fall behind on his homework, and May receives the Verdanturf Ribbon, her second Contest Ribbon overall. Major events * wins the , earning her second Ribbon. * May's Skitty masters . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * Timmy Grimm * Tommy Grimm * Mrs. Grimm * Vivian Meridian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Stefano * s Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (The Phantom/Timmy Grimm's) * (Mrs. Grimm's; flashback) * (Stefano's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * The title is a pun of the saying "the sky's the limit". Errors * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment claims that would be the best choice to battle due to s being super-effective against s. However, Wooper is also a , making an Ice-type move regularly effective against a Water/Ground Pokémon. Furthermore, a , being part , would be immune to Wooper's Ground-type moves. * In the battle against Jessie and , Timmy tells his to "use again", even though Dusclops hadn't used Psychic in that battle yet. * In the version, during the against May's Skitty and a , Vivian called Wartortle Tortank when Wartortle French's name is Carabaffe. Tortank is 's French name. Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Ok, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |de= |da= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=מיי נגד הפנטום |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=कौन जीतेगा पोकेमोन कॉन्टेस्ट? }} 062 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which May gets a Ribbon Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie de:Auf den letzten Drücker... es:EP338 fr:AG062 it:AG062 ja:AG編第62話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第62集